Esperándote en el sueño
by Atori-chan
Summary: Todas las noches él aparecía en sus sueños llenando de felicidad a la pequeña dama, pero al despertar, se percataba que todavía le quedaba un camino muy largo para volver a verle.


**SUMARY:** Todas las noches él aparecía en sus sueños llenando de felicidad a la pequeña dama, pero al despertar, se percataba que todavía le quedaba un camino muy largo para volver a verle.

**Pareja principal: **Helios x Chibiusa

**Parejas secundarias: **Endymion x Serenity; Shitennnou x Sailors Scouts

**Género:**_ Romance y Drama_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Sailor Moon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_**ESPERÁNDOTE EN EL SUEÑO**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

Las rosas rojas bailaban como si tuvieran vida propia. Los caballos blancos revoloteaban alrededor de ella, sonriéndole como si estuvieran ante un hada inocente que los alegraba con su sola presencia. ella contemplaba aquel paraíso con su brillante sonrisa sintiendo aquello tan irreal como el sueño de su vida. Sin embargo, su pies tocaban el suelo, sus padres desde su trono, observaban con una gran sonrisa, el obsequio mágico que Artemis y Luna le habían ofrecido por su cumpleaños, donde ahora podía decir con orgullo que tenía sus mil años y bien conservados.

Cuando el espectáculo de flores y animales dio por finalizado, los presentes que asistían al cumpleaños de lo joven dama, aplaudieron dichosamente, recibiendo de todos sonrisas y halagos. Sus padres junto a las ocho sailors, Artemis, Luna y Diana, eran los que más orgullosos y felices estaban por ella.

Repentinamente, en aquella noche tan especial para Chibiusa, las grandes luces se apagaron, quedando las de poco alumbre, dando un aire íntimo y más reservado. El sonido de un vals era la invitación a que la gente se animara a bailar en aquel ambiente tan especial. Sin embargo, nadie lo hacía. Ni siquiera las cuatro sailors comprometidas a los cuatro soldados que en una vida pasada habían estado al servicio de su padre.

Para sorpresa de Chibiusa, un foco grande se iluminó en un punto determinado de la sala y allí se encontró con un hombre de vestimentas blancas como su cabello rebelde que le llegaba a los hombros. portaba un antifaz verde claro que ocultaba sus ojos rojos como los de ella. Aunque estaba un poco cambiado, la heredera al Milenio de Plata, pudo reconocerlo al instante.

-¡Helios! –corriendo feliz, echándose hacia sus brazos abiertos.

El muchacho, que también había crecido en estatura, correspondió a su abrazo, feliz de volver a verla tras aquellos largos y tormentosos cien años.

-Me alegra de volver a verte, Chibiusa –dijo Helios cogiendo su mano y besándola con la delicadeza de un príncipe, sacándole un sonrojo.

Tras aquel encuentro, fue como si el resto de parejas se sintieran más enamorados que salieron a bailar aquella pieza tan romántica y atrayente.

-¿Me concedería este baile, hermosa dama? –preguntó el muchacho haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Claro –contestó la chica de cabellos largos y rosas, respondiendo con otra reverencia, perfectamente aprendida.

Helios le cogió la mano y la guió hasta el centro de la pista, comenzando a bailar al compás de la suave melodía.

Aunque de vez en cuando recibía la mirada pícara de Venus o de Júpiter, así como los murmullos de Marte y Mercurio en cuanto a su forma de bailar, Chibiusa las ignoraba. Su mundo particular se encontraba junto a Helios, donde deseaba que aquel baile durase eternamente.

Pero lo eterno no dura y la melodía cesó en cuanto se escuchó las campanadas que anunciaban la medianoche.

La primera campanada sonó fuerte y temperamental.

Helios dejó de bailar y poco a poco se fue alejando de ella.

Dos campanadas.

-¿Helios?

Tres campanadas.

-Es hora de partir, pequeña mía.

Cuatro campanadas.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con angustia.

Cinco campanadas.

-Todavía es pronto.

Seis campanadas.

-¿Pronto, para qué?

Siete campanadas.

-Pronto, lo sabrás –alejándose más y más de ella.

Ocho campanadas.

-¡Helios! ¡No te vayas! –intentando alcanzarlo, donde el salón ya no existía, sino un espacio negro y vacío.

Nueve campanadas.

-Volveremos vernos.

Diez campanadas.

-¡Helios! –llamándolo con más desesperación al no poder divisar su figura.

Once campanadas.

-Te lo prometo.

Doce campanadas.

-¡Chibiusa! ¡Despierta de una vez! –le gritaba una voz femenina furiosa.

La aludida abrió sus grandes y expresivos ojos carmesí, viendo la figura de Venus molesta por alguna razón y a punto de darle un merecido coscorrón. A su lado, también estaban las guerreras Júpiter, Marte y Mercurio.

-Venus, estamos en el Milenio de Plata. No podemos seguir dirigiéndonos a la Pequeña Dama con ese mote –la riñó suavemente la guerrera Mercurio.

Chibiusa al sentarse sobre la cama, descubrió que aún seguía con su cuerpo de niña y con sus novecientos y tres años. Suspiró desgraciada al percatarse de que solo se había tratado de un sueño. Otro de sus tantos sueños que había tenido con Helios.

-Mercurio no tenemos que ser tan condescendientes con ella. La Reina ha dicho que debemos entrenar a la Pequeña Dama y si se dedica a dormir la mona como su madre de joven, entonces será el fin del mundo –decía Marte, apartando unos mechones tras su oreja con elegancia.

-No te pases, Marte. Además, la Pequeña Dama tiene más potencial que la Reina. Ella misma lo ha dicho –dijo Júpiter guiñándole el ojo a la menor.

-Pero no hay que descuidarse con el entrenamiento –insistía Venus.

-Lo sé y lo siento –dijo Chibiusa levantándose ya de cama-. Sé que tengo que entrenarme para llegar a ser una gran dama con mi madre y volver a reencontrarme con él –su frase dejó algo confusas a las cuatro guerreras que se miraron entre ellas y luego a la niña que se sintió insuflada de alegría-. Algún día seré una dama digna y ya no tendré que conformarme con ver a Helios en mis sueños.

Y cuando su encuentro se diera, ella podría casarse con él. Por el momento, tendría que seguir creciendo como princesa y como guerrera.

-Es una promesa, Helios –dijo Chibiusa mirando el cielo azul y brillante que ofrecía desde su ventana-. Volveremos a vernos y no en el sueño.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Tres fics de diecinueve publicados.

Debo confesar que aunque este sea mi primer fic de _Sailor Moon _que publico, siento un enorme aprecio por otra pareja de _Sailor Moon_ y que también publicaré en este día.

Si os gustó este fic y sois amantes de las sailors con los shitennou, entonces, os espero en el otro que tendré de Kuncite y Minako.

Pero ahora me enfocaré en este, donde al igual que el que publicaré, tenía muchas ganas de publicarlo, ya que me quedé con el mal sabor de boca de que no cerrasen esta pareja oficialmente. Como muchos dicen, siempre nos quedarán los fics, y aquí está una de mis ideas referente a ellos. Si publico más fics de ellos, serán más largos, porque para los que no me conozcan, a mí me encanta enredar las cosas y hacer sufrir a mis personajes.

Así que espero que os guste mi primer fic de _Sailor Moon_.

'Atori'


End file.
